J'ai vu papa embrasser le père Noël
by Rose1404
Summary: C'est la veille de Noël et le Père Noël vient visiter la maison Hummel-Anderson. Mais des petits pieds curieux trouveront toujours un moyen de se faufiler et de jeter un coup d'œil ... Future! Klaine.


**Joyeux Noël 🎅🎄🎁🌟**

 **C'est la veille de Noël et le Père Noël vient visiter la maison Hummel-Anderson. Mais des petits pieds curieux trouveront toujours un moyen de se faufiler et de jeter un coup d'œil ... Future! Klaine.**

* * *

"Kurt, Aurora et Mélodie sont endormis, je te le promets, il est trois heures du matin."

"Mais s'ils nous entendent descendre l'escalier, ils nous ont presque attrapés l'année dernière!"

Blaine regarda son mari se mordre nerveusement ses ongles parfait. Il souri. "Bébé, elles n'ont que cinq ans, je suis sûr que nous pourrions faire quelque chose sur place et qu'elles nous croiraient."

"Mais elles sont jumelles, ça ne signifie-t-il pas qu'elles ont un pouvoir cérébral accru ou quoi que ce soit, et si elles peuvent savoir quand nous mentons, ou lire dans nos pensées?"

Blaine passa de sa place sur le grand lit à l'endroit où il était agenouillé devant Kurt, et posa ses mains de manière rassurante sur les genoux en soie du châtain. Kurt enleva l'ongle entre ses dents. Même après toutes leurs années ensemble, Blaine pouvait toujours calmer chaque nerf de son corps simplement en le regardant. Il laissa ses lèvres roses se contracter en un sourire alors que le brun se pencha et captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, Blaine se mit à rire.

"Quoi?" Kurt fronça les sourcils à la vue de son mari serrant son côté dans l'amusement.

"Lire dans les pensées? Vraiment?" Une seule larme roula dans le coin de l'œil avant de se calmer et de se redresser, attirant Kurt avec lui. "Allez, allons trier les bas de Noël de nos deux princesses." Blaine se pencha et planta un autre baiser sur les lèvres du contre-ténor.

"Ferme la."

Les deux hommes marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la seule porte nichée au fond de leur chambre. Kurt la poussa légèrement avec sa propre épaule et ils rirent légèrement alors que Blaine ouvrit la porte. Il s'agenouilla et sortit divers sacs et deux boîtes vides. Le premier sac était rempli d'un assortiment de friandises, de gélatines et de chocolats. Kurt tenait une meute d'Orange Chews tandis que Blaine tenait un Hershey's Bar.

"Mélodie aime les collations aux fruits et Aurora aime le chocolat." Les deux rirent de nouveau alors qu'ils laissaient tomber la même déclaration de leurs lèvres. Alors qu'ils triaient les bonbons, la neige commençait à tomber à l'extérieur.

"Quand est-ce que Burt et Carole sont censés arriver?"

Kurt tenait un emballage en plastique noir. "Ils sont censés être ici à dix heures du matin, ils ont probablement quitté l'hôtel à San Diego pour le festival des lumières, ils ont dit qu'ils partiraient pour l'aéroport à trois heures, quand tout serait fini. Ils vont contre les fuseaux horaires et le vol est déjà de cinq heures, donc je m'attends à ce qu'ils soient un peu en retard." Il laissa échapper un long bâillement. "C'était vraiment gentil de la part de tes parents de leur permettre d'utiliser une de leurs maisons d'été pour des petites vacances."

"Ce n'était rien, d'ailleurs, Finn et Rachel ne seront pas là avant midi. Blaine tira un autre sac et sortit deux petites diadèmes. L'un était en argent avec de petites branches semblables à des cordes qui se tissent à des intervalles différents pour créer un motif en forme de feuille. L'autre était or avec des pintes triangulaires génériques et des pierres roses pointillées le long des bords. Kurt était un peu jaloux que ses filles aient deux vraies couronnes si tôt dans la vie quand il a été forcé d'en avoir des similaires, mais en plastique néanmoins. Ils étaient un peu trop gros, mais ça signifiait simplement qu'ils seraient capables de les porter plus longtemps. Il tenta de soupirer mais bâilla une fois de plus. Leurs filles étaient gâtées. Il plaça la tiare d'or dans la boîte d'Aurora et l'argent dans celle de Mélodie.

"Umm ..."

Kurt regarda son mari et commença à s'appuyer contre le mur d'une manière somnolente. D'une main, il tient un chaton en peluche noir. D'un autre côté, il avait un chaton en peluche blanche. Il regarda nerveusement Kurt.

"Mélodie aime le noir et Aurora aime le blanc."

Blaine sourit et se pencha pour déposer le chaton noir dans la boîte de Mélodie. "Merci."

"Mmmm." Le châtain laissa ses paupières glisser lentement sur ses yeux. Il reposait simplement ses yeux. Il ne s'endormait pas. C'est ce qu'il avait prévu au moins.

Kurt sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un éternuement étouffé venant d'en bas. Il regarda vers le lit. Vide. C'est alors qu'un vent froid l'envahit violemment, et il regarda au-delà du lit pour voir la fenêtre s'ouvrir. Pourquoi diable Blaine ouvrirait-il une fenêtre? Un autre bruit est venu d'en bas, et Kurt l'a pris comme un signal pour enquêter. Il se déplaça aussi silencieusement que possible dans le couloir et les escaliers.

Alors qu'il se tournait vers le salon, un personnage costaud apparut à son regard. Celui qui était là était accroupi sur les quatre bas suspendus à la cheminée. Kurt avança lentement. La personne était trop gros et grande pour être Blaine, ou peut-être que c'était juste le manteau? Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Le châtain ramassa un trophée à proximité, et après une inspection plus approfondie, il trouva que c'était le premier prix de chant de Lyra. Il sourit à lui-même alors qu'il imaginait la petite fille écorchant les mots 'The sun will come out tomorrow', mais il leva rapidement les bras en arrière quand la silhouette bougea de nouveau. Prudemment, il s'avança de nouveau vers l'inconnu. À mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il commençait à remarquer des bottes noires et une teinte rouge à tous les vêtements portés par le personnage. Qu'est-ce que ...?

Juste au moment où il commençait à lever le trophée pour frapper, la silhouette se retourna. Kurt couina bruyamment. Invoquant le peu de courage qu'il pouvait trouver, Kurt poussa l'homme barbu dans le mur. Il ignorait complètement à quel point ses actions étaient bruyantes jusqu'à ce que le personnage tire sa barbe blanche et chuchote son nom.

"Kurt! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Kurt jeta le trophée, frustré, sur le canapé à proximité. "Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu fais?"

"J'essayais d'entrer dans l'esprit de Noël!"

"En me faisant peur?"

Blaine sourit nerveusement et attira Kurt, qui était maintenant aussi grand que lui, vers le mur. "Kurt ... Tu penses vraiment que c'était mon intention?" Il leva la main pour caresser le visage de son mari. Kurt se pencha au toucher et soupira.

"Non."

Blaine pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit. "Tu es mignon quand tu as peur."

Kurt était à deux secondes de protester, mais tout commentaire qu'il aurait pu faire fut réduit au silence par une paire de lèvres poussées contre les siennes. Il sentit sa bouche se redresser légèrement alors qu'il se pressait et inclina la tête, approfondissant le baiser. Blaine passa sa langue le long de la lèvre inférieure de son mari et laissa échapper un gémissement quand Kurt serra les mains dans la grande veste. Sa peau était lisse et chaude ... si chaude, et les doigts glacés de Kurt creusaient des lignes dans le muscle ferme. L'action envoya le sang de Blaine se précipiter vers le bas. Il gémit.

"Papa!"

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent si vite, c'était comme si quelqu'un les avait électrocutés. Kurt se tourna vers la cuisine, le cœur battant tandis qu'Aurora et Mélodie se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui. Soudain, Mélodie s'arrêta et se retourna. "Je vais le dire à Papaaaaaaa!" Ça suffisait pour envoyer les deux filles à courir dans la pièce. Kurt courut après les deux, Blaine traînant derrière lui alors qu'il laissait échapper des chaînes de mots maléfiques de ses lèvres. Kurt essaya de tendre la main et attrapa les filles, mais au moment où il sentit toute forme de tissu dans ses mains, l'autre fille aiderait simplement celle qui était à sa portée.

En haut des escaliers, tous trois restèrent accrochés à la porte et franchirent la porte au bout du couloir. Kurt haleta quand il vit Blaine debout près de la fenêtre, jetant quelque chose de noir dans la nuit avant de la claquer. Sans son bas de pyjama noir, il ne portait absolument rien.

"Papa! Papa est en train d'embrasser le Père Noël! Nous l'avons vu!"

Blaine haletait de ce que Kurt devinait être son assentiment à la sortie de secours. Les jumelles ont couru vers leur père et ont commencé à tirer sur les côtés de son pantalon. "Tu dois t'assurer qu'il t'aime toujours!"

"Oh, je suis sûr-"

"NON, tu dois t'en assurer!"

Kurt s'avança plus loin dans la pièce et se tint à quelques pas du reste de sa famille. Blaine leva ses yeux noisettes pour rencontrer ses yeux bleus.

"Kurt. Est-ce que tu me aimes toujours?" Le grand garçon renifla au visage de chiot de son mari.

"Oui, Blaine, je t'aime toujours."

Ils échangèrent des sourires rapides avant de diriger leur attention vers leurs filles.

"Non."

"Ce n'est pas assez bon."

"Tu dois ... Dois ..."

"… L'embrasser!"

"Ouais, embrasse papa, papa!"

"EMBRASSE LEEE!" Et avant que les deux hommes le sachent, une fille les avait rejoints et essayait frénétiquement de les rapprocher. Puis ils restèrent là, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Blaine donna un rapide baiser à Kurt sur les lèvres. Aurora laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

"Non. un vraaaiii bisou, Papa."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher et de capturer les lèvres de Blaine dans un baiser un peu plus long.

"C'est mieux?" Blaine s'accroupit pour regarder directement dans les yeux de ses filles.

"Peut-être ... Maintenant, papa?"

"Oui?"

"Papa était-il meilleur que le Père Noël?" Il rit et s'accroupit pour rejoindre Blaine en regardant leurs filles.

"Oui, Papa était beaucoup mieux que le Père Noël."

Ça semblait satisfaire les filles, car elles disaient toutes les deux simplement "Bien". Avant d'embrasser leurs papas sur les joues et de courir hors de la pièce. Quand ils entendirent la porte de leur chambre se refermer, Kurt frappa rapidement Blaine au bras.

"Ow! Bon sang, Kurt. Je vais déjà devoir payer pour la neige ruiner cette location, mais maintenant je vais avoir une contusion sur mon bras à Noël."

Le contre-ténor rampa dans le lit et se détourna. "Bien, tu l'as mérité."

Blaine soupira. "Kurt." Il rampa dans le lit et se pencha derrière son mari. "T'es en colère?"

Le châtain se retourna lentement pour regarder dans les yeux un peu nerveux de Blaine. Il sourit, l'embrassa sur le nez et l'attira plus loin sous les draps avec lui. "Non."

Blaine sourit. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

"Joyeux Noël."

"Joyeux Noël."

Ils ne se sont pas endormis tout de suite

* * *

Lorsque Carole et Burt arrivèrent plus tard, les deux filles couraient autour de la maison dans leurs diadèmes et leurs capes de princesses. Elles avaient été au milieu d'un concours pour savoir qui pouvait jeter plus fort le chaton de l'autre au mur quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que Burt arriva portant les valises.

"Grand-père Burt! Grand-père Burt!"

"Hey, mes petites princesses, est-ce que le Père Noël vous a laissé quelque chose de bon?"

"Mhmm!" Aurora lui désigna la tête et celle de sa sœur. "Il nous a donné des couronnes!"

"Ce sont de belles couronnes, sont-elles venues avec ces magnifiques capes?"

"Oui et grand-père?" Mélodie et Aurora se penchèrent en avant tandis que Kurt et Blaine commençaient à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

"Qu'est-ce qui'il y a?"

"Nous sommes allés voir si le Père Noël était encore là hier soir, et ..."

"Oh non." Les yeux de Kurt atteignirent la taille de soucoupes, mais seul Blaine semblait le remarquer.

"Nous avons vu papa embrasser le Père Noël!" Les filles jumelles coururent autour du petit foyer, laissant Burt immobile sur le sol, les yeux assortis à ceux de son fils. Il leva lentement sa ligne de vision pour voir Kurt avec son visage enfoui dans ses mains.

"Attend, mais tout va bien!" Mélodie posa une main sur l'épaule de Burt dans ce qu'elle pensait probablement être un geste rassurant venant d'elle. "Parce que quand on a dit Papa, il a embrassé Papa et Papa a dit que Papa était un meilleur embrasseur que le Père Noël."

Avec ça, elle enleva sa main et rejoignit sa sœur en courant autour de la maison, laissant les quatre adultes debout (ou dans le cas de Burt, toujours accroupis) dans le foyer. Carole et Blaine avaient l'air d'être sur le point d'éclater si ils ne commençaient pas à rire bientôt, tandis que Burt et Kurt portaient des expressions tout aussi inconfortables et choquées.

Bien sûr, c'est quand Finn a décidé de se présenter avec Rachel et leur enfants.

De bonne heure.

"Hey papa, maman, Kurt, Blaine." Il laissa Rachel passer devant lui avant de fermer la porte rouge. "Rachel voulait venir plus tôt pour que nous puissions aider ... Que se passe-t-il?"

À ce moment-là, Mélodie et Aurora avaient commencé à chanter du haut de leurs poumons, éclaircissant tout pour ceux qui avaient besoin de savoir.

"Papa a embrassé le Père Noël, papa a embrassé le Père Noël!"


End file.
